


Omega Matters

by Magi Silverwolf (Magi_Silverwolf)



Series: B-I-N-G-O [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha James Potter, Baby Harry Potter, Desi Potters, F/M, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nesting, Omega Lily Evans Potter, Omega Sirius Black, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magi_Silverwolf/pseuds/Magi%20Silverwolf
Summary: James Potter wasn't concerned about them doing anything, even if they had locked themselves in the bedroom for the last several hours. When they finally let him in, he loves what he finds.





	Omega Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original canon nor am I making any profit from writing this piece. All works are accredited to their original authors, performers, and producers while this piece is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. I acknowledge that all views and opinions expressed herein are merely my interpretations of the characters and situations found within the original canon and may not reflect the views and opinions of the original author(s), producer(s), and/or other people.  
> Warnings: This story may contain material that is not suitable for all audiences and may offend some readers. Please utilize understanding of personal sensitivities before and while reading.  
> Author’s Note: So, uh, my friend Gwen has yanked me over to Team Desi Potters. Like her, I am specifically making them Punjabi Hindus.

-= LP =-  
**Omega Matters**  
-= LP =-

There were times when James couldn’t help but be jealous of the relationship between his best friend and his mate. He didn’t like feeling that way. He was man enough to admit that, just like he was confident enough to not worry about them running away together. Well, mostly not worry about that. There were times, especially as Lily’s pregnancy progressed, that Lily running away from the alpha stupidity with another omega might have actually become an issue.

(At least if it was _Sirius_ , James was confident that Lily would be treated like the absolute goddess she was.)

The point he was trying to make was that James didn’t mind how close Lily and Sirius was _most of the time_. Lily had made it very clear that while she loved James and was happy with their bond, she was her own person. As her own person, she was allowed to have friends of her own, even if said friend was _also_ friends with him. James’ mother had also explained, in gentler tones than she normally used for anything concerning Lily, that there were just some things that were _omega matters_ and alphas would not understand.

Which was why he was not tearing down the door to the bedroom where Lily had retreated with Sirius (and most of their linen closet) several hours ago, even if he was pacing the hall outside it.

He was still jealous.

The door opened suddenly. Like a seal had been broken, the hallway flooded with the scent of distressed omega and pain. The instincts James had been suppressing surged forward even as he moved toward the bedroom. The growl rumbling in his chest was as mighty as any trumpeting elephant. He was going to make the person threatening his omegas _pay_. How dare whoever they were to invade his territory?!

The growl died abruptly at the sight of an exhausted Lily and frazzled Sirius curled together in what was obviously a birthing nest. Wrapped in a bright blue blanket was tiniest human being that James had ever seen. The baby’s headful of dark hair already defied gravity in true Potter fashion. As James watched, the baby scrunched its tiny brown face, gearing up to voice a complaint to the world.

“ _Oh, sweet Saraswati_ ,” James intoned. He carefully approached the nest, waiting for Lily’s signal that he was allowed to enter it. “Is this what you’ve been doing? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Stupid nesting instincts,” Sirius muttered as he rubbed his cheek against Lily’s shoulder to take the sting out of the words. “No alphas allowed until it’s all over. For the record, we need more omegas in this pack if you want another Prongslet. I can’t do this again.”

It dawned on James that the only omega who smelled distressed was Sirius. Lily smelled satisfied even with the lingering edge of pain. _Oh,_ and the baby was quickly pumping the room full of hunger and crankiness with all the instinctual strength of an omega. Just as carefully as he had entered the nest, James sniffed his child, registering the small things that made the newborn’s smell uniquely _his_ own.

“Hello, Haridard,” James greeted as he brushed his wrists against the baby’s checks. Lily rewarded his unconditional welcome by laying her head against his shoulder. The tight knot of worry and jealousy in James’ chest loosened as if it had been cut. Of course, it had just been his instincts being stupid. “You probably don’t understand this yet, but you are so loved, little one.”

-= LP =-  
An Ending  
-= LP =-

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge/Competition Block:  
> Stacked with: MC4A (SpBingo; Ship; War; FPC; BAON; ToS; SIN; Star; Fence; AV; FR)  
> Individual Challenges: In a Flash; Old Shoes; Themes & Things A [Love] (Y); Themes & Things B [Protection] (Y); Alpha & Omega; Minerva’s Migraine; Seeds; Gryffindor MC (x3); Shipmas; Tiny Terror  
> Space Address (Prompt): Spring Bingo [1D] (Fertility)  
> Representation(s): James Potter/Lily Evans Potter; Animagi Marauders; Asexual Sirius Black & Bisexual Lily Evans Potter  
> Bonus Challenge(s): Lovely Coconuts; Wind Beneath; Second Verse (Ladylike; Not a Lamp; Persistence Still; White Dress; Found Family; Nontraditional; Sneeze Weasel; Zucchini Bread; Middle Name; Mother Hen; Unwanted Advice; Car in a Tutu); Chorus (Machismo; Peddling Pots; Mouth of Babes; Tomorrow’s Shade; Larger than Life; Unicorn)  
> Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s): FR (Gestation; Satisfaction)  
> Word Count: 590


End file.
